


Then Stop Looking!

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bad Humor, Canon Era, Childhood Trauma, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jack being Jack, M/M, implied engagement, jack kelly is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Jack Kelly just needs a certain David Jacobs to make him feel better.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 36





	Then Stop Looking!

Winter in New York was the worst. Especially when you’ve been out for hours and constantly having too. Jack knew this was a rough time for the kids on the street. He used to be one of those kids till he got his decent pape selling job.

Decent actually isn’t a word Jack would use. It was practical he guessed. Got him his spot in the lodging house, so it was alright.

Of course, Jack didn’t have to sell papes anymore, he could try out other jobs, his reputation as a strike leader was still affective, he’d gotten many offers or recommendations, but declined.

Since then, though. Things had changed. He’s gotten very close with Davey, very close to the point that they’d started dating, soon wanting to pop the question. Jack was now 18, Davey though at 16 and still in school.

That’s the only part that sucked. Jack rarely got to see his lover. David would come home, give Jack a kiss or hug, before brushing past him into his study. Jack would go out and do his afternoon sell and then his evening. Sometimes Jack had to find dinner for himself or make something for the both of them.

During the winter though, school seemed to be easier for David, Jack had noticed. He seemed more present, less stressed, cleaning or cooking. Him and David had moved into Dentons apartment after he found himself a loving wife and they lived at her establishment.

David often visited his family. He’d help out usually, picking up and dropping Les off at school, help with some of the chores when he had time, and helping Sarah sew in free time as well. Jack would offer to help, but David insisted he was to rest after a long day.

Today was a bit different. Jack wasn’t aware David didn’t have classes today, something his boyfriend forget to tell at their late night chats. He had gotten into a little situation, some greedy homeless men taking children’s coats and mittens, in which Jack had a small alley fight.

None of them technically won, they just got bloodied up too much and standing in the cold with open wounds weren’t good, especially after Jack had given his coat, scarf, and mittens to the kids. The walk to the apartment seemed long, but he basically ran there.

Digging into the pockets of his trousers, he pulled the keys out and struggled getting it into the key hole, from his shaking hands, but he didn’t have to. The door opened, startling Jack, he quickly made a swinging punch at the figure, luckily his fist met withair and he looked down at the crouched figure of his boyfriend.

“well good evening to you too, Jacky.” David muttered, standing up straight, before taking in the appearance of the older boy.

A few moments later, Jack was sat on the couch, arms crossed, his eyes watching the crackling fire that was held in the fireplace. David sitting in one of the lounging chairs, diagonal from the couch. His eyes filled with concern and lap covered with a small first aid box.

Jack’s eyes darted from the fireplace to David. “i’m fine.” he grumbled. “you don’t look fine.” David replied.

Whipping his head towards David’s direction, his eyes darker and voice more bitter than sweet, a annoyed comment came out. “then stop looking!” he snapped.

David flinched slightly at the raised volume, before he frowned and stood up, in what Jack thought he was leaving before David walked behind the couch, sitting on the opposite end of where Jack was settled.

Jack had his eyes on the fireplace again, his teeth grinding together before he looked at David. “stop.” “stop what?”

“trying to make me feel bad.”

“Oh, you’re doing that all on your own. I’m just waiting for you to relax so i can fix you up.” David scoffed, turning his attention away from Jack.

Jack huffed and pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the arm of the couch. “let’s go, doctor.” he muttered. David slid over towards him, placing the box down on the couch and checking Jack’s sides, front, pressing down lightly and asking if it hurt or not.

“how’d you even get hurt? did the delancey’s say something?”

“No. Some greedy bums took some street kids warming clothes..”

David stopped for a moment before he reached for a wash cloth, wetting it with some water and rubbing the dried blood off his face. He knew about Jack’s rough times on the streets as a kid, knew he didn’t like telling Davey.

David had always thought it was because maybe Jack was jealous of David’s childhood or that he wouldn’t understand, but later found out it was just because Jack was sensitive to that. “oh.”

“yeah, oh.” Jack grumbled, his eyes darting towards David. “didn’t think you’s would be home early.”

“i actually didn’t have school today. I wanted to surprise you, but after you threw a punch, got beaten up, and yelled, i figured it probably wouldn’t work.”

Jack groaned softly, leaning back, leaving David to watch his sulked mood. “you really do know how to make a guy feel bad, huh?”

David shrugged, sitting back down, next to him, grabbing a bandage. “it wasn’t suppose to be like that, it was just a recap of the past 30 minutes.” he stated, plainly.

“still, your mouth knows how to get into my brain.” Jack laughed shortly, hissing when a bandage wrapped around his wounded hand. “walking mouth, though.” David grinned.

“Walking Mouth.” Jack laughed and leaned in, for a sweet kiss before he met with David’s chemical smelling hand. “not so fast, cowboy. I ain’t playing easy.” he teased, standing up to put away the medical box.

“well, Doc. Am i gonna make it?” Jack grinned, leaning back against the couch. “what’s your diagnosis?”

David walked back into the living space, a mug of hot coffee in his hand, he placed it on the small table in front of the couch, before plopping in the cushioned furniture. “a daily dose of affection.”

Jack smiled, his good hand grabbing at David’s hair and pulling his face towards his, kissing the warm, soft lips of the 16 year old. “sounds good.”

Davey nodded and scooted close to Jack again. “of course it does. Your one who loves it when i show random affection.”

“it makes me feel special.”

“good, cause’ you are special. You’re the only person who’s gotten this close to the David Jacobs.”

Jack snorted a laugh and shoved him slightly. “i’ve gotten closer. Skin to skin, doll.”

David slapped his shoulder, cheeks dusted in pink. “god Jack, you’re such a bitch about that stuff.”

“i wouldn’t mind having a quick session on this couch, Davey. Could try something new.”

David thought for a moment, he had his gaze on the fireplace, cheeks more red than pink now. He sighed,looking down as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Goodness, Kelly. I hate you.”

Jack laid down, pillowing his head with his arms. “you know where the buttons are on my pants.”

“just wait till i splash the hot coffee on your pants, a noise worth wild will definitely come out. A hiss or scream is what i’m betting for.” David grumbled, his shirt now off.


End file.
